Lyra's Journey
by TheOnlySilas
Summary: Lyra starts her journey as a Pokemon Trainer. She's very nervous about starting her new adventure, but she's also very excited about finally starting. What Pokemon will she chose? What will happen when she gets to Mr. Pokemon's house?
1. The Beginning

_~Pokemon~_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Pokemon _at all. The characters are NOT mine.

**Note: **This is my first fanfic, so please do not judge me. I do accept advise on how to make my fanfiction better, but no comments about how this story sucks. I will NOT tolerate it. Now, enjoy :)

(Also, I haven't watched the show, but I have the game -Pokemon SoulSilver- So if you have any advice on the characters too, I would appreciate it. Oh, yeah, and I don't have the best memory, so I might be changing the story-line, or switching some events around)

"Lyra!" A voice called, waking me up from my deep slumber. I snuggled deeper into the warm bed, pulling the covers over my head.

The voice got louder, "Lyra!"

I grumbled, clearly not ready to get up, but my mom turned on the lights and pulled off the covers.

"Time to get up," She simply said, her eyes locking onto mine. "But mom… It's too early," I complained, and tried to grab the covers from her grasp.

"Did you forget?" My mom asked, raising a brow.

"Forget what?" I asked, confused. Then it hit me- My mom told me last night that Professor Elm wanted to see me today. "Oh yeah," I mumbled, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

She smiled, and handed me my clothes. "Hurry, you'll be late" She replied, and closed my door on the way out of my room. Today was the day I would start my journey as a Pokemon trainer. Putting on my clothes, which was a shirt and overalls, but they went only a foot past my waist. Then, came my knee-high socks and regular shoes, plus I put my hair up in two pig tails. Last of all, came my hat. Slinging on my bag, I opened the door and walked down the stairs. Once I was at the living room, my mother gave me my Poke-gear; which was my cell phone and a map.

"Thanks," I said, smiling at her. I was very nervous, and my stomach was churning. "Good luck!" My mom called as I walked out of the door, sighing.

Looking to my right was where Professor Elm's lab was, and I hesitated before actually walking over. Suddenly, a blue pokemon, a Marill, came running up to me. It squealed, and my best friend, its trainer, Ethan, was running towards us. "Marill!" He said, and looked at me. "Thanks for stopping him, Lyra," He thanked me, then looked down at his pokemon. "Come on, Marill…" With that, he led it away. Well, that was a start. I continued on my way to the lab's front door, but this time I saw something red. Someone, a boy, with red hair and red eyes was looking into the window. At first I was curious, but then just shrugged it off and went inside.

"Lyra!" Professor Elm greeted, waving to me. I walked over to him slowly, trying to take in all my surroundings. It looked like a lab alright. When I got to him, he explained what he wanted me to do, "I need you to go to Mr. Pokemon. He's been studying this egg, and he wants me to look at it. You can use one of these pokemon in the three poke-balls to protect you during your way over there"

I looked at the poke-balls he was pointing at, and he told me which one was which. I could chose a Chikorita, which is a grass-type, a Cyndaquil, a fire-type, or a Totodile, a water-type. I liked them all, but I chose the Chikorita. Chikorita smiled at me, and squirmed in my arms. I put him down, then turned to Professor Elm.

"Good luck, Lyra" He told me, watching me leave his lab. Before I left, one of the lab assistants stopped me and gave me some potions. "They'll help keep your pokemon alive," The man explained, and I nodded.

My journey starts here.

So, how was it? I will be making more chapters later!


	2. Almost There

_~Pokemon~_

_**Disclaimer: **__I do not own Pokemon at all. The characters are NOT mine._

* * *

_**Note**__: __I got a new program to write my stories with 8D (Text may be weird...)_

"Come, Chikorita," I told the stubborn pokemon, still standing outside of Professor Elm's lab.

It was Bi-polar or something. First, it liked me, then it hated me. I stared down at it, sighing. _Could this get any worse? _Without any warning, Ethan's Marill came running up to us, but it went straight to Chikorita. Marill smiled, but Chikorita glared at the blue pokemon. Marill's face showed sadness, realizing that my pokemon didn't want to play.

"Marill, not again!" Ethan yelled as he ran over, his black bangs blowing in the wind. He stopped and bent down, exhausted. Marill sadly walked over to its trainer, hiding behind his leg.

Ethan looked at him, then to my Chikorita. "Hey, you got a Chikorita? Cool" He said, smiling. "Well, I'll be seeing you, Lyra"

I waved goodbye, then turned to my own pokemon. "Ready now, Chikorita?" I asked it, but it only gave a slight nod.

We started walking out of my hometown, and onto the route. We stopped at some tall grass, and I was hesitant to go in. Chikorita rubbed up against my leg, showing it had my back. "Thanks," I said, gulping, then stepped in. Chikorita was right behind me the whole time, and it didn't take long to find the other side. We were lucky no pokemon attacked us.

Then, we came to more tall grass, but this time a Rattata attacked us. Chikorita easily used its tackle attack, and we ran away. After a hour of walking on the route, we found a sign that said, **Cherrygrove City**. I knew that we were almost to Mr. Pokemon's house, and I started getting excited.

As soon as I walked onto the path into the city, a man ran up to me. "Hello there, I'm Guide Gent. Would you like me to show you around, young lady?" He asked me, smiling. I stood there, thinking for a moment, then nodded. "Sure, and my name is Lyra"

The old man started showing me around the city, but he had to go slow since I didn't have those fast shoes that he did. First he showed me the Pokemon Center, then the Poke-Mart. Finally, we stopped at his house. Every house looked the same – tan on the outside, with a magenta colored roof. He pointed to his shoes, and grinned. "I have an extra pair. Here, you can have them," He said, handing me the new pair of running shoes. I thanked him; this would help me get around faster.

As I dashed out of the city, onto the path that led North, I noticed that it only took my a minute or two just to get out of there. I was making good progress, but then I realized that Chikorita had to sprint to catch up with me. I felt bad, so I slowed down a bit.

"We're almost there," I told him, leading us to some tall grass. We went through it, but then met another pokemon. We quickly defeated the pokemon, and scrambled out of the grass. Once out, we made our way up some steps, and I spotted a house. _Was this Mr. Pokemon's house?_ I ran ahead, and knocked on the door.

Dun dun dunnn! XD


	3. Back on Track

_~Pokemon~_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Pokemon _at all. The characters are NOT mine.

**Note: **This chapter will be longer and more detailed, so there will be some changes to the story! 

As the door opened, my heart started racing. _This is what I had been waiting for! _I held my breath, then let it out once I saw that it was another old man.

"How can I help you?" He asked me. "Are... _you _Mr. Pokemon?" I asked, raising a brow. "Oh, no... you've got the wrong house, sorry..." The man smiled lightly, then slowly closed the door.

I looked down at my shoes and sighed. Chikorita, who was beside me, looked rather confused. "Come, Chikorita.." I told it, walking away. It was already sunset, and I hadn't found Mr. Pokemon yet. _What was I going to do?_

Chikorita suddenly squeaked, and ran quickly into the forest beside the old man's house. "Chikorita!" I yelled, panicking. My pokemon had left me there, all alone, but I couldn't just give up. I balled up my hand into a fist and chased after him. My feet were tired from running all day, and chasing after Chikorita when it was pitch black didn't help.

"Chikorita!" I called, this time scared for him. I started to slow down, breathing heavily. I lost him. It would take forever to find him in this forest. I looked to a tree and leaned against it. My whole body ached from going past my limit. When I thought I had lost my pokemon, I was wrong. Chikorita bolted out of the bushes, and ran over to me.

"Chikorita...?" I raised a brow, but then a wide smile made its way onto my face. My pokemon jumped into my arms, nuzzling my neck. "Where have you been?" I asked it, sighing in relief.

"Is that your Chikorita?" A voice called, and I turned to see a boy. He was my height, skinny as I was, but he had blonde hair that was messy underneath his blue hat. He wore a blue T-shirt, with long pants and the same shoes I had on. He was rather cute. If I wasn't leaning against the tree, I would have fainted right on the spot.

The boy held up a flashlight, pointing the beam of light towards me. "Hello?" He said. I gulped, then blushed. "Oh y-yeah, this is my Chikorita," I replied. He smiled and got closer, jumping over a fallen log. "Your Chikorita somehow found me camping out over there. He must've smelt the food I made, because he got here in no time"

I looked down at my pokemon, who was smiling mischievously. "Sorry, we haven't eaten yet" I explained, rather disappointed in him.

The boy chuckled and shook his head. "No, it's fine. If you want you can come eat with me" He suggested. I hesitated, then nodded. "If you don't mind. I'm starving!" I answered, putting down my Chikorita on the forest floor. "Follow me," He said, leading us to his camp site.

A fire was going, and the smell of soup drifted around my nose. I was so hungry, I could eat anything right now. As we got closer, I realized that he was all alone; there was only one tent, and no one was in sight. "Oh, what's your name?" I asked, smiling at him. "It's Kyle," He answered, looking at me.

I blushed again, and looked away. "Nice to meet you, Kyle. I'm Lyra" I replied back, then took a seat beside the fire. It was so warm, and it made me sleepy after a while. "Here," Kyle said, handing me a bowl of his soup.

I licked my lips, then took one bite. It tasted so good, and it tasted familiar. "Chicken Noodle Soup?" I asked, smiling. "Yep," He answered, laughing a bit. "Is it good?" Kyle asked me after another bite. I nodded, since my mouth was full.

After eating, I started getting cozy next to the fire. Chikorita was already dead asleep in my lap, and I too started feeling sleepy again. "I have an extra sleeping bag, if you're tired" He said, handing me a green one. I took it gratefully, then got in it. Zipping up the side, I laid my head down on a pillow that he gave me. As soon as I closed my eyes, I drifted off into sleep.

"Lyra... Lyra... LYRA!" Came a voice, waking me up from my happy dream. "Huh?" I mumbled, pulling the pillow over my head, but then I remembered that I wasn't at home anymore. "Eh.. Kyle?" I asked, looking up into his hazel eyes. He was crouched down beside me, shaking me gently by my shoulders.

"You're finally awake!" He said, grinning, and he stood up again. "Sorry, I'm a heavy sleeper.." I grumbled, scratching the back of my head. That was quite embarrassing. I crawled out of the sleeping bag, and found my Chikorita eating some food. _Is that all he ever does? Eat? _My pokemon was troublesome, compared to others.

"Thanks for letting me stay the night" I told Kyle, and he helped me up off the ground. "No problem, I'm glad to help" He said. I looked around and realized that everything was already packed up, except for his sleeping bag that he let me borrow.

"Hey, do you know where Mr. Pokemon's house is?" I asked him. He stopped packing up the sleeping bag for a moment, thinking. "Yeah, I'll take you there" He said, smiling. Kyle was being so nice to me.

Finally, I was back on track for my journey!

Yay! How was this chapter?


	4. To Mr Pokemon's

_~Pokemon~_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Pokemon _at all. The characters are NOT mine.

It felt so weird being with Kyle. I mean, he's nice and all, but he's a boy; a cute boy! Who wouldn't be all uncool and embarrassed if you had to walk through a forest, right next to a boy who is super cute? Anyways, back to my journey. Like he had promised, he was going to take me to Mr. Pokemon. We were walking along, side by side, until Chikorita had to ruin it all. He was trying to push us away from each other, because he liked Kyle more than he liked me. So much for MY pokemon.

I glared at the green pokemon, trying to send him a warning. He didn't get it though, since he somehow managed to trip me by using his tackle attack on my feet. "Chikorita!" I shrieked, and Kyle turned towards us. He gave us a questioning look, but then shrugged and chuckled. The way the sunlight shined on his hair, made it look golden.

I almost melted into a puddle again. "So... Kyle, what kind of pokemon do you have?" I asked him curiously. He thought about it for a moment, then pulled out a pokeball from his belt. "I have a Pikachu," Kyle answered, and a beam of light came out from the pokeball. After the beam of light, smoke appeared, and a figure stood inside the smoke.

I had to narrow my eyes to see the pokemon at first, and I was curious to see what a 'Pikachu' was. The creature stood on its hind legs, like a human, and it looked up at Kyle. "Pi?" Pikachu asked, a little sleepy. I had to hold back an 'AWW', or else the yellow mouse pokemon might have electrocuted me.

Chikorita, also curious, peeked out from behind my leg and gave a squeal. I had to plug my ears because it was so sudden. Chikorita ran out from behind me, and started chasing Kyle's Pikachu. The yellow pokemon was confused, and so he climbed a nearby tree to hide from my pokemon. We were not making any progress.

After convincing Pikachu that Chikorita wasn't going to eat him, we finally got back on track. I didn't get it. Chikorita wasn't the least bit intimidating. My pokemon was only 1/5 the size of Pikachu. Anyways, back to my journey again. I think Kyle was either lying, or he _thought_ he knew the way to Mr. Pokemon's. We were going in circles for over an hour. Finally, after Chikorita and I started walking away from the same clearing we had seen almost 50 times, we found a sign next to a mailbox, pointing to the direction of Mr. Pokemon's house.

"Kyle!" I called for him, waving my hands like a maniac. Once he came running over, I pointed to the small green sign. "Look, I found the way," I stated, feeling proud of myself. He checked the sign over twice, before nodding and sighing, "Yep, _you_ found the way.." My hazel eyes sparkled, and I took the lead. Chikorita stayed a bit behind with Pikachu, even though he knew that if he made any sudden movements to the other pokemon, the mouse pokemon would probably run away.

We took our time, but it seemed like only a few moments passed before we spotted a house. "Is that it?" I asked Kyle, raising a brow. He stared at if for a moment, processing what he was seeing, and nodded slowly. "I.. think so"

Chikorita's eyes went wide, and he suddenly took off towards the house. I stopped for a moment, confused, but then reacted after watching him go inside the house, since the door was wide open. "Chikorita!"

**End Note: **_Hey guys, sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I had a week of testing and such, so I've been pretty busy. I rushed to finish this, since I haven't had any ideas lately, but I'll try harder for the next chapter, I PROMISE!_


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys, Blaze here :3 Sorry for not posting any new chapters, I've been busy with school and all. Not only that, I've moving pretty soon too :/ So.. yeah. Sorry for this long wait! DX Anyways, in maybe a week or so I'll start on the next one and I'll post it within this month ;). **


	6. Update Must Read

**Hey guys, Blaze here. Got some good and bad news. Good news is I will be possibly making a Hunger Games and/or a Harvest Moon fanfic. Bad news is I am abandoning this story. I feel so bad about it, but I have just lost all hope for the story. I don't even really remember what happens after she gets to Mr. Pokemon's house. So I decided... if you guys are interested then you can take this story and revamp it/continue it on your own. You can use Kyle as well. I just don't have the drive to continue. Sorry again, and I WILL update soon! :) Hopefully as soon as Summer starts, cause then I'll have all the time in the world to write to my heart's content. **

**Bye~**


End file.
